Sexta carta del Tarot: Los Enamorados
by El Ultimo Rey Dragon
Summary: Miroku es un joven laboratorista quien debe tomar un decision muy dolorosa sobre una relacion que le atraido mucho dolor... Años despues se encuentra en una fiesta... arriba capi 1.


Espero que les guste, este fic lleva rato que lo escribi y decidi publicarlo, lo tengo planeado para 3 capittulos. Un agradecimiento muy especial a Pilika-chan. Espero que te guste y gracias por haberme escuchado, ya sabes niña el mal si te metes en problemas ahi estamos.

* * *

**Sexta carta del Tarot: Los Enamorados**

**Por el Ultimo Rey Dragon**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:El laboratorio.  
**

**A Pilika por apoyarme **

Cuando volteo la ultima carta, un extraño temblor estuvo en su mano, observo la carta y un estremecimiento le retumbo en su corazón; la imagen fina mente tallada en la carta mostraba a un hombre y a una mujer sosteniendo sus manos quienes estaba rodeados por circulo de flores y sobre ellos un pequeño niño quien cualquiera identificaría con cupido quien con su flecha señala a la pareja sobre la imagen se encontraba un numero en griego: VI y debajo de la misma unas palabras en francés : LAMOVREVX.

-Los enamorados- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Que quiere decir eso?- pregunto una joven pelirroja quien observaba el conjunto de cartas que formaban un pequeño rombo sobre la mesa del laboratorio intermedio.

-Como esta carta esta sobre todas las demás nos habla de tu futuro y como no esta invertida quiere decir que es bueno... La carta de los enamorados significa: Elección o decisión. Unión, matrimonio, amor, la unión de los opuestos, atracción, balance, apertura a la inspiración. Pruebas superadas. Armonía de la vida interior y el mundo exterior. Así que es muy probable que ese chico que haga caso de una vez por todo, señorita **Shidou.**

-No me digas señorita **Shidou **me parece muy formal dime **Lucy **como mis amigas...

-Esta bien Lucy-sonrío el pelinegro- esta carta augura en tu futuro el amor, y un amor muy grande y fuerte...

-Eso quiere decir que él por fin se dará cuenta que existo.

-Si, es muy probable que lleguen a tener una relación muy estable y sólida.

-Yahoo- grito la pelirroja emocionada quien dio mini salto- **Latis **por fin me hará caso, por fin se dará cuanta que siempre he estado ahí. Chico lab. Imagínate cuando les diga **Umi** y **Fuu **ellas se quedarán con la boca abierta, con lo que me has dicho tengo el valor para decláremele, si el destino esta de mi lado; las cartas no pueden equivocarse... Estoy segura que lo lograre. Estoy feliz, inmensamente feliz tanto que deseo bailar, dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que caiga...

-Me alegro- dijo el laboratorista quien fijo sus mirada en la ultima carta del tarot y lo estremeció un escalofrío que le recorrió hasta la punta de la medula espinal. Después sintió las calidas manos de alguien.

-Vamos a dar vueltas hay que festejar... Si hay que festejar...- dijo Lucy quien comenzó a dar giros tomando al desprevenido pelinegro como pareja de baile. Tanto era el ajetreo y la velocidad de las pequeñas vueltas que un objeto cayo del bolsillo del laboratorista.

-Perdón- se disculpó Lucy quien inmediatamente levanto el pequeño celular del suelo- espero que no se haya roto.

Lucy observo detenidamente una imagen que por la caída se ajusto en la pantalla del celular mientras su amigo comenzaba a recoger las cartas y se reponía de las sacudidas. La fotografía grabada en el celular era la nítida imagen de un joven castaña quien sonreía lo mejor que podía mientras sostenía un torpemente un ramo compuesto por seis rosas, un pequeño osito y lo que parecía ser una retrato de ella. Observo a su amigo y le pregunto.

-Oye ¿la chava de la foto es tu novia?

-Si- respondió secamente.

-Por seguro te tiene un gran cariño, ya sabes, eres un caja de monerías, lees el tarot, ayudas en la tarea, sabes de muchas cosas, sabes hacer reír... Sipi, como diría mi mamá, eres una caja de chocolates por que uno nunca sabe que sorpresas te puedes llevar... ¿por qué te pusiste pálido¿Dije algo malo?

- Yo no diría eso...

Lucy quedo extrañada por primera vez veía en su amigo un extraño destello de duda en sus pupilas negras, parecía que su palabras fueron muy imprudentes y no sabia que hacer. Nuevamente observo la foto en celular, noto un extraño destello en los ojos de la chica. Sonrió nuevamente y le entrego le celular al pelinegro.

-Tan solo debes verla a los ojos para darte cuenta...

-¡Señorita**Hikaru ****Shidou**!¡Acaso mis grandiosas explicaciones sobre el conjunto de la materia no son mas que suficiente para ser comprendidas!- se escucho una voz aguda detrás de la pelirroja.

-Profesor Fausto- dijo Lucy asustada.

-Profesor**Fausto VIII **para usted señorita Shidou.

-Buenos días profesor- saludo el laboratorista.

-Buenos días Miroku- le devolvió el saludo Fausto VIII y después observo a su alumna duramente- debería estar en clase ahora mismo señorita Shidou, en vez de estar aquí haciendo perder el tiempo al joven Miroku. Le recuerdo que usted es una de las pocas becadas de la escuela y debe tener eso como prioridad, ya después tendrá mucho tiempo para chismosear...

-Pero...

-Nada señorita, ya córrale a clase antes de que sea mas tarde...

-Bueno, ya voy...- refunfuño Lucy a su profesor favorito de ciencias- Gracias Miroku, con lo que me dijiste tengo mas valor, después te cuento como me fue... Y no le digas a nadie ¿Eh? Después te paso tu pago. Y usted maestro odioso lo veo al rato.

-De que- dijo Miroku.

-¡Que desvergonzada!- dijo Fausto VIII al ya no estar Lucy- se vuela parte de la clase y después te hace perder tiempo mi estimado colega; esa niña es muy lista pero me parece que se fija en cosas que pueden estropearle la vida- dio un rápida ojeada al laboratorio- Vaya, esto se ve ya decente, los tubos de ensayo en prefecto orden, las químicos etiquetados y clasificados por grado de peligrosidad, el laboratorio 1 en impecable limpieza, el laboratorio 2 en supremo orden. Por fin el laboratorio de física y química de esta escuela esta en completo orden, todo gracias a ti. Si fuera por **Yoh **esto seria desorden y caos total...- de repente el profesor sintió dos brazos que le rodearon el pecho, dándole un enfusido abrazo.

Fue tanta la sorpresa del profesor Fausto VIII que hasta tartamudeo; Miroku sonrio al ver como su antiguo profesor de ciencias se comportaba como un precoz preparatoriano al ser abrazado por su esposa, aunque en el fondo le traía un poco de envidia.

-Fausti vamos a desayunar- dijo la rubia quien apoyo la cabeza sobre la espalda de su esposo- he estado dando clases desde las seis de la mañana.

-Que susto- sonrió el profesor que volteo a ver a su esposa la beso tiernamente- bueno mi estimado Miroku me retiro, como todo buen caballero que soy no puedo dejar a esta bella dama mal nutrirse...

-Ya vamonos querido- dijo Eliza mientras dulcemente arrastraba a su esposa hacia la salida.

-Buen provecho- se despidio Miroku moviendo la mano al ya no ver a su antiguo porfesor.

Después poso sus pupilas en su celular y observo los ojos de Sango, algo por dentro lo mortifico, no sabia si era bueno o era malo pero le hacia sentir extraño. Despues dejo su celular cerca de la computadora de registro y se dedico a acomodar los materiales de la ultima practica en su lugar así como hacer el registro de los alumnos que entraro sin bata y el material usado mientras hacia todo esto y pasaba del laboratorio uno al dos cargando cada cada instrumento; él observaba a rato la foto y recordaba como la fiesta de cumpleaños de su novia fue total fracaso, ninguno de los conocidos de Sango asitio, todos tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer que ir a celebrar el cumpleaños de una chica como ella. Miroku habia instando reunirlos, incluso hizo invitaciones y se las dio cada uno con el numero del salón para que fuera pero al final nadie llego, solo Kagome, la unica amiga y verdadera de Sango, quien muy amable la mantenía ocupada para darle la sorpresa en la tarde. Al final solo festejaron ellos tres con un pastel pequeño, el fondo musical de las mañanitas y cierta incoformindad por parte de la festejada pero al final con una gran sonrisa.

"_Tan solo debes verle a los ojos" _recordó las palabras de lucy, sacudió la cabeza y volvio al trabajo hasta que escucho como la puerta del Lab 2 se abrio y se encontró cara a cara con un joven castaño sonriente quien, como siempre, escuchaba música por medio de sus grandes y fieles audífonos naranjas.

-¡Que hongo Miroku!- dijo este muy relajado.

-Va llover por que **Yoh Asakura **llega temprano al trabajo ¿y ese golpe en el cachete?- observo Miroku.

-Es un regalito de mi **esposa**, es que ayer el niño estaba enfermo y no podíamos dormir- sonrió- ya eran como a las once de la mañana y no me queria despertar, así que mi dulce esposa me medio una super cachetada para que con mas animo y fuerza fuera ganarme la vida como es debido.

Ya era tipico ver a su amigo con esas heridas cuando llegaba al trabajo minutos antes de que Miroku volara a la universidad a su primera clase en la tarde. Algo extraño de Yoh era esa sonrisa que siempre mantenia como trapecio de mundo; alguna vez el profesor Fausto VIII le dijo que Yoh era medio masoquista por la mujer que se traía _" Esa mujer es como el mismismo infierno" _dijo aquella vez. Cuando la conocio se impresiono de ver la personalidades tan contradictorias de ambos, Yoh calmado y tranquilo tanto que hasta exaspera y ella fria y seria como matematico. La mayoria de las personas que conocian a Anna se apiadaban de Yoh algunos decía que el pobre debia vivir un tormento con una mujer como ella... Pero como fuera, Yoh siempre mantenia una sonrisa amplia y gigantesca con la cual se comia todos los comentarios y problemas del mundo. Miroku hacia sus cosas mientras observaba como de mala gana su amigo se ponia la bata y bostezaba, seguramente se dormiría antes de la pratica de las cuatro con el profesor Fausto VIII. Dudo un momento pero después observo la foto en su celular y se lleno de valor.

-Disculpa Yoh...

-Si hermano...- respondió este quitándose los audifonos de los oidos.

-Espero que no te moleste mi pregunta pero ¿como soportas a tu esposa?

-¿Mi esposa?- se sorprendió Yoh, de los 6 meses en los cuales había conocido a Miroku jamás le habia preguntado algo parecido, la mayoria de sus conversaciones giraba en torno a héroes de comic´s así como los ultimos descubrimientos cientificos o alguno que otro chisme de la escuela.

-Si¿como logras aguantarla? Es una persona muy pesada, algo mandona y orgullosa ¿cómo la aguantas? Perdon por la pregunta es que me encuentro con una situación parecida y en verdad... Y como tu esposa tiene un carácter parecido a...

Yoh se quedo pensativo por un momento cerro los ojos para buscar una respuesta correcta a lo quería explicar después abrió los ojos y observo a su amigo sonriendo.

-Amor- respondió- creo que por amor, es algo difícil de explicar, Miroku, pero veo que tienes mucho interés además llegue temprano si quieres te cuento como la conocí y como llegamos a ser lo que somos quizás pueda ayudarte.

Miroku hizo un asentamiento con la cabeza y escucho atentamente.

-Mi esposa es una de esas personas que les cuesta mucho trabajo demostrar sus sentimientos, ella es incapaz de decir un "te quiero" o "échale ganas". Cuando la conocí, observe en ella había un muro que la separaba del mundo y su ser, quizás era la única forma de protegerse, es fácil de comprenderlo si toda tu vida te dicen: "bruja" o "mentirosa" . Y si los demás te juzgan por un don que tienes, por ver cosas que ellos no ven. Las personas tiene miedo de aquellos que no comprenden y eso es entendible, es perfectamente humano. Cuando conocí a Anna fue en el ultimo año de prepa, igual que ella. Durante ese tiempo no sabia ni siquiera de su existencia, me la pasaba en las tardes compartiendo mis horas de ocio con dos grandes amigos míos **Ren Tao **y **Manta Oyamada, **juntos formábamos el trío de los cuatro ojos por usar lentes. En esa época teníamos grande ambiciones. Ren quería convertirse en un catedrático del Campus Clamp, cosa que es ahora, Manta convertirse en Mangaka hasta hoy me he enterado que esta trabajando en la compañía Shonen Jump en las ultimas ediciones y yo en ese tiempo quería entrar a la facultad de Antropología en la universidad de Tokio. Pero ya me ves aquí, ese ultimo semestre fue la locura, hicimos una apuesta entre los tres, habíamos apostado que quien tuviera el mejor promedio en el certificando podría escoger lo que sea y se lo compraría sin importa que fuera muy caro. En esos momentos comencé a tomar varios diplomados y cursos extras para estar preparado para los exámenes y la presentacion de tesis final para graduarme.

Yoh suspiró y después volvió hablar.

-Los cursos eran en la noche y casi siempre salí muy tarde y tomaba los ultimos metros para regresar a la casa de mi hermano. Una día salí casi casi a la medio noche y decidi tomar un atajo por el cementerio para alcanzar el ultimo metro; camine lo mas rapido que pude, no queria que mi hermano se enojara, casi al final del atajo logre divisar a un chica palida y rubia, vestida con una larga gabardina negra y una palicate rojo quien parecia estar platicando con alguien... Pero no habia nadie... Al principio me espante pero mi decisión de tomar el ultimo metro y no ser calabaceado por **Hao** era mas fuerte que mi miedo a los espectros. Asi que avance lo mas rápido que me lo permitia mis pies, fue esa la primer vez que me cruce con ella... Al pasar a su lado observer esos fino ojos negro y vi en ellos tristeza y una gran soledad es difícil de explicar, creo que es algo que se siente... Al siguiente día le comente mi encuentro con esta extraña niña a mis amigos, me comentaron que aquien correspondía esa descripción era una chica del turno vespertino llamada **Anna Kyouyama**. Ren me contó que esa mujer era muy rara pues a veces se le encontraba hablando sola, como si alguien la estubiera escuchado y que rondaba cementerios de noche; algunos decia que era una bruja y que probocaba desgracias tambien que no tenia ni un solo amigo; casi nadie queria entablar conversación con ella a menos que fuera para hacer algun trabajo y los pocos que trabajaban con ella la describían como una persona mandona, grosera y violenta. _"Es una persona incapaz de trabajar en equipo" _decian algunos ó "_Es una pobre darketa que no puede hacer otra cosa que estar sola, es alguien repulsiva y da miedo, ya la viste esta hablando sola, a lo mejor esta diciendo un conjuro para que alguien salga mal en clases" _Algunas vez la lleguen a ver en la biblioteca leyendo algunas novelas de **Eiri Yuki **ó haciendo un trabajo en uno de los tantos cubiculo de la prepa completamente sola; nunca me decidi a hablarle hasta que una noche al tomar mi atajo la volví a encontrar; estaba frente a una tumba casi al final de mi recorrido y hablaba muy seria, en ese momento me decidi a cruzar palabras...

"_-¿Es un pariente?-_le pregunte."

"_-No-_me respondió secamente."

"_-¿Es alguien que conocias?"_

"_-Quizás-_dijo mas seria_- pero no lo comprenderías, las personas como tu no lo comprendería. Las personas mantiene la esperanza por que sus ojos no pueden ver a la muerte... Por eso no lo comprenderías"_

"De esta corta manera comencé a hablarle, al principio fue muy difícil por que cuando la encontraba regularmente me ignoraba; En varias veces se burlaban diciendo: _"Como que le quieres hablar a la bruja que no vez que te puede embrujar_" Al principio me molestaba eso pero después aprendí a no hacerle caso a esos comentarios..."

Yoh sonrio y obervo a su amigo quien aun no se había quitado la bata, esperando ansioso la continuación de sus relato.

-A veces en la veía hablando sola-continuo Yoh- como decian ó mirando como zombi las nubes sobre la terraza de la escuela, es difícil de explicar el motivo que me atrajo a intentar conocerla pero algo en esa soledad, en esas extrañas palabras en el cementerio, en ese carater serio y frio que se defendia a golpes del mundo, de esos ojos negros, grandes y llorones que veían el mundo de una manera tan ajena a la mía.. Por mas que me acercaba ella se alejaba mas y mas... Hasta que una noche al regresar de mis cursos- Yoh levanto el rostro al techo- recuerdo que esa noche fue muy lluviosa, si llovia a cantaros y me cubria con un paraguas para tomar mi atajo por el cementerio; de repente, entre las gotas y las tumbas, en el camino encontre a Anna, toda mojada y sucia, quien con su gabardina parecía proteger algo... Yo me acerque impresionado por observar a la fría y soberbia darketa en ese estado.

"_-¿Qué haces?- _pregunte impresionado mientras la cubría con la sombrilla."

"-_Eh... Yo... _- dijo ella completamente desconcertada por mi presencia."

"_¿Estas bien¿Te torciste el tobillo¿Te puedo ayudar?"_

"_-Pues no creo que tengas nada que hacer aquí..."- _me contesto observando las tumbas."

"_-Y ése es...- _dije observando lo que cubría con su gabardina y era una pequeña gatita de blanca con las orejas y las patitas de pelaje negro de grandes ojitos rojos quien me observaba mientras daba un pequeño maullido."

"_-Quizás trataba de protegerse de la lluvia- _comento Anna observándome_- pero creo que no tenia mucho éxito"_

"_-Es muy pequeño parece que no puede caminar rápido... Es por eso... Que le construiste un pequeño refugio..."_

"_-Si... Disculpa por ignórate en la escuela es que no estoy acostumbrada..."- _se disculpo con un intento de sonrisa.

"_-No hay problema pues vamos un lugar seco sino nos vamos de aquí nos seguiremos mojando"_

"_-Si-_dijo melancólicamente_- pero de seguro esta gatita esta sola, si alguien le da un poco de cariño no lo podrá olvidar y entonces será más triste... _- dijo fijando su vista al pequeño animal. Yo observe esa tristeza en su mirada, en ese preciso momento tome entre mis manos a la pequeña gatita"

"_-Si siguen aquí, van pescar un resfriado" _-dije sonriendo ofreciendo mi mano para ayudarla a pararse, para mi sorpresa ella tomo mi mano _-"Vamos" _

"_Eh ¿a donde?"- _me pregunto muy preocupada.

"_A un lugar seco, deben secarse y tomar algo caliente creo que por la estación del metro hay un café-tienda de esos que abren toda la noche- _le comente sin dejar de tomar su mano mientras salíamos del cementerio pero su pensamientos sobre el destino de la gatita aun no cambiaba, en su rostro se reflejaba_- Es cierto que cuando te quedas solo puede ser un poco triste pero ya habrás recibido algo de cariño. Y cuando recuerdes esos momentos, de seguro te alegraras; por lo tanto... Aunque el cuerpo este solo, el alma no lo esta..."_

"_-Es cierto...- _dijo más tranquila como si un peso muy grande se hubiera esfumado de sus hombros._"_

"Esa noche llegamos al café compre unas toallas para que se secara y una lata de comida para gato, claro sin faltar un buen capuchino. Al principio no sabia que decir o de que tema hablar... Hasta que ella dijo algo: _¿Crees en fantasmas?. _Yo no supe que contestar... Ella me sonrio solamente, era la sonrisa mas triste del mundo. Le comente que nunca en la vida había visto algun fantasma pero mi abuelo si podia verlos, el me decia que las personas de buen corazon son capaces de ver fantasmas y era por eso que algunos no comprendia los dones que estan fuera de la norma y los dolores que estaba fuera de la norma. Ella abrio muchos los ojos cuando le dije aquello...

"_-Anna, debes comprender que el mundo es injusto con aquellos que tiene dones fuera de lo particular. Yo nunca herede esos poderes pero siento que una persona que tiene esas capacidades no es alguien maligno... Si, es cierto, que los demas no comprendan eso y de hecho recuerda aquellos con dones que no son la norma tiene dolores que no son la norma... Lo único y mejor es agradecer por los dones que nos brindan, no podemos evadir eso, como decía un comic del hombre araña: **un gran poder trae consigo una gran responsabilidad **y... Perdón dije algo malo... Vamos no llores... Si, es cierto que a veces soy un tonto pero no llores... Oki si quieres te cuento un chiste... No llores... Mira a la gatita esta comiendo... Mira que linda la llamaremos **kirara**, si... "_

"Esa noche creo que nos enamoramos, no hubo un beso, ni flores, había una conexión difícil de explicar. Después de esa noche comenzamos a platicar mas e incluso a salir... Poco a poco comprendía el carácter de Anna, cuando platicábamos en la escuela siempre por alguna extraña razón comenzaban a burlarse de ella o decirle bruja. Esos comentarios la lastimaban ni siquiera la conocía y se atrevía a decirle eso, nunca la ví llorar por eso. Pero su rostro delataba su incomodo, yo le decía que no importaba lo que los demás hablaran que lo mas importante era lo que uno pensaba de si mismo. Ella comenzó a tenerme confianza, le comentaba mis deseos de ser algún día un gran antropólogo e ir a Yucatán a descifrar los misterios de los mayas junto con mi ídolo **Fujitaka Kinomoto**, ella me comentaba sus deseos de ser escritora y su sueño de ir a Colombia a conocer a **Gabriel García Márquez **para que le autografiara su novela favorita: **Crónica de una Muerte Anunciada. **Comenzamos a salir a lugares de lo mas extraños primero a grandes librerías que era y son aun su pasión. Un día si quererlo me llevo a su casa, su casa no era un lugar muy agradable solo vivía con su abuela quien siempre estaba muy callada y cerrada, sobre todo si el mejor amigo de su nieta agitaba la mano como loco y la saludaba con una sonrisa. En su casa ella me hizo la confesión mas importante de toda su vida... Miroku ¿sabes que es médium¿O una sacerdotisa itako?.

Miroku solo movio la cabeza en gesto negativo.

-Bien una sacerdotiza itako es una mujer con la capacidad de mandar almas de este mundo al otro y así como llamarlas de su descanso eterno. Ellas, junto con los shamanes, son el vinculo entre este mundo y el otro... Anna es una de esas sacerdotizas siempre odiaba ese don hasta que me conoció... Nadie se acercaba a ella por tener esa aura tan fria y hostil que le enseño a defenderse, ella se preocupaba mucho de ayudar a personas que ya no estaba en este mundo... En varias ocaciones la acompañe a cumplir uno de esos trabajos, siempre ayudaba a algun espirtu o como le llamaba LUZ para que pudiera encontrar el descanso por medio de terminar sus tareas pendientes en este mundo. Yo nunca la juzgue, solo acepte su forma de ser y comprendi que era mas sensible de lo que aparetaba y me enamoraba mas de ella... Mis amigos y por general toda la escuela veia con malos ojos la amistad que mantenia con ella y que poco a poco se convertia en amor... Siempre lamentaban mi suerte por estar con a su lado. _"Te va caer una maldición" _decían algunos, pero me matenia fuerte ante mis sentimientos una dia al regresar de mis cursos me la encontré en el atajo del cementerio, ya habia pasado 5 meses desde que hablamos con confianza, me sorprendi de verla. Ella me dijo que llevaba horas esperandome...

"_-Este es lugar en que nos conocimos ¿recuerdas? Kirara ha crecido mucho desde entonces y todo gracias a ti. ¿Sabes? Tengo algo que importante que decirte y deseo un respuesta directa, no quiero que de repente saques tus discursos de algún comic o de una serie de televisión... No me veas así Yoh Asakura... Bien te haré la pregunta a terminar de recorrer el atajo..."_

"Caminamos por el atajo... Cuando llegamos al final... Ella se paro en seco mientras dejaba que me adelantara un poco después me observo a los ojos como si intentara decri algo en ese momento me pregunto...

"_-¿Por que?-"_

"_-¿Que pasa Anna?-"_

"_-¿Por qué?¿Por qué?¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?¿No te doy miedo?¿Puedo ver cosas que los demás no¿Por qué?¿Por qué estas aquí?¿Por qué? Acaso tu también te quieres burlar... No lo entiendo por que te esfuerzas de estar a mi lado, a un sabiendo lo que los demás piensan, como soy... Eres... Alguna clase de tonto sabes bien que esto no va funcionar... Somos completamente distintos, somos la antitesis de cada quien... Si seguimos así, dice mi abuela, que uno de los dos será destruido. Yo no quiero verte así que alguien se sacrifique por mi. No valgo la pena...-"_

"Yo simplemente la abrece lo mas fuerte pude y comence escuchar sollozos y unos brazos tomando mis hombros y espalda, extrañamente ese dia llore tambien algo por dentro de decia que no la dejara de abrazar... Desde ese momento hasta muy entrada la mañana seguimos abrazados cuando comenzamos a salir del cementerio antes de que nuestro caminos se partieran, uno hacia la casa de mi hermano y otro hacia la casa de su abuela... Cuando di la media vuelta y decidi quizas para siempre no volverla a ver... Escuche una palabras que hasta ahora retumban en mis oidos cada vez que veo Anna sobre el escritorio terminado una de sus novelas ó cuando ella después de tantos desvelos se queda dormiada sobre su escritorio lleno de montañas de libros..."

"_-Podría cometer un error... Pero ¿podría caminar contigo hasta...?"_

"Yo le calle con un dedo y solo la bese a partir de ese momento supe que había comprometido mi vida aquella mujer que era capaz de danzar con los fantasmas... Actualamente mi esposa es un escritora de bajo nombre pero creo que algun dia sera capaz de competir como escritores como **Shigure Souma**, **Eiri Yuki**, **Mika Watashi **y**Kawabata**. Ella regulamente publica uno o dos libros al año y trabaja dado clases de literatura en una universidad privada durante los fines de semana, yo siempre le recuerdo que no deje ese sueño de conocer a ese escritor colombiano. Juntos hemos luchado por pagar nuestro pequeño departamento y confiamos en darle una buena educación a nuestro hijo... No he renunciado a mi sueños de ser un antropologo y conocer **Fujitaka Kinomoto**... Pero siento que los dejare pasar por un rato hasta que pueda tener la certeza de ser algo mas que un simple laboratorista..."

Miroku observo a Yoh quien tomo una taza de café de la cafetera, lo observar hacer una mueca de disgusto por el mal sabor del café frio y le pregunto...

-¿ha valido la pena?.

-Si- dijo Yoh sin redondeos.

Ya en la tarde cuando habia salido hacia la aveinda quinta para tomar el primer trolebús que lo llevara hacia la universidad no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que debia hacer, observo detenidamente esa carta de tarot que tanto revuelo le hizo pasar. Cerro los ojos y penso que era lo mejor y decidio algo que quizas le hicera arrepentirse para toda la vida pero era lo correcto, abrio sus ojos y los destellos del sol mortecino lo deslumbraro, si, no habria un final feliz como el tiene Yoh pero quizas habría otra resolución. Bajo del trolebús entre al edificio central de la universidad observo un lugar apacible debajo de un cerezo y se sento contemplando como el sol caia y la carta que le decia que...

-Dime, hermano mío, que no has pensando esto: "Que la vida no es más que otro sueño, lejos de nuestro control y la verdad se esconde a nuestros ojos, incluso a los del faraón"- dijo una voz que despejo la mirada de Miroku de la carta.

-**Rukia Kuchiki**- hablo Miroku al ver a chica de cabello negro quien le sonreía animadamente- Esas palabras era del gran UNI el hereje egipcio si no me equivoco...

La chica solo le sonrio y sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué haces tan tarde en el Campus? Crei que te habias ido con **Ichigo **y el **Profesor Li**.

-No... Deseaba hablar contigo... Es algo duro pero creo que lo debes saber- dijo la chica observado con seriedad a su amigo.

-No me digas... Creo que ya sé...

-Es..

-Si, es sobre Sango... Ya lo sé...

-Si, es que ella, tu sabes que solo te usa... Y Ichigo y yo lo vemos y no queremos...

-Comprendo estan preocupados... Todos los estan...

-Incluso Inuyasha quiere hablar seriamente contigo...

El joven sonrio se levanto y observo los ultimos rayos del sol caer sobre las montañas y la noche se apodero de todo.

-Ya tome una decisión- dijo finalmente observando la sexta carta de tarot.

**Continuara **


End file.
